Crazy Game Of Poker
by alely7
Summary: The gang gets drunk at the beach and there are certain repurcussions.


Crazy Game Of Poker

Alely7

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters.  This is purely for entertainment and no profits will be made.

Foreword:  This idea was given to me by snlgurl, and it has nothing to do with the song, Crazy Game Of Poker, by OAR.  The gang is at the beach and Bonnie is there too.  I know that they played a strip happy days game, but let's just pretend it was strip poker.

"All right guys, I think we're gonna head up now."  Ross explained with his arm around Bonnie.  It was obvious that he was going to get lucky tonight and he was anxious to get started.  

            The remaining five bid the happy couple goodnight, even though Rachel's was far from sincere.  As the two left, Rachel gave them an evil stare that everyone else saw except for Ross and Bonnie.  Monica sensed that Rachel was having doubts about their break up a few months ago.  She couldn't think of any other way to cheer up her friend other than suggesting a temporary, therapeutic drinking binge.  Monica went to the refrigerator and got out more beer for everyone, she mixed some drinks, made more margaritas, and served her alcoholic concoctions.  

            Just a few hours later, everyone was completely drunk and Rachel had succeeded in forgetting about Ross and Bonnie. Joey was down to nearly nothing, Chandler still had on his boxers, Monica had lost her shirt and pants, leaving her in only her bra and undies, Rachel had lost her shirt and Phoebe, her pants.  Phoebe, the least drunk of them all, decided to call it quits and ventured to her room.  Rachel quickly followed suit, leaving the very drunk Chandler, Monica, and Joey.  The threesome continued playing for another half hour before Chandler also decided that he was ready for some rest.  He stumbled drunkenly up the stairs and into a room with a bed.  

            With only Monica and Joey left, things began to grow even crazier.  They consumed more alcohol and dropped more clothing in a continual fit of giggles.  Monica knew that she might regret all of this in the morning, but right now she didn't care.  Joey was too drunk to think about anything, let alone what was rapidly growing into a very awkward situation.  

            Without even realizing it, fifteen minutes later Joey was suggesting to Monica that they go upstairs and do it.  Monica of course thought that this idea was preposterous and burst out into even more giggles, but calmed down when she saw Joey wasn't joining in.  

"Are you serious Joey?"  She asked, although she was now actually considering it.  And she felt horrible for doing so; Joey was her friend and everything would just be too weird.  But then again, Monica was depressed about not having a boyfriend and maybe all she needed was some meaningless sex.  She knew that if that was what she was looking for, Joey was the guy to do it with.  His mantra was basically, 'One night stands are the only way to go'.  And, she knew Joey, so she didn't have to worry about potential craziness on his part; something she would undoubtedly worry about if she were doing it with a stranger from a local bar.  It could never be anything more than one night.  With any other friend, especially Chandler, it would be too personal, with Joey, it would be just right…

            Joey nodded and Monica thought about it again for a few moments.  Maybe she was too drunk, but she couldn't think of any really serious long-term consequences.  Things might be a little awkward, but if they both knew it would mean nothing…  And plus they might not even remember anything tomorrow morning, so it would be okay.  Monica knew that she was trying to persuade herself into doing it, even though she felt that deep down she should refrain.  

"So, you wanna?"  Joey winked as he asked her flirtatiously.  Monica looked at him and then they both started laughing uncontrollably.  Joey knew he just wanted some sex and he figured that Monica felt the same.  Just sex- no strings attached.  They were both so drunk it wouldn't even matter.  

"Okay!"  Monica shouted enthusiastically.  She couldn't believe she said okay…

"I'm just gonna get something from the cab, meet you upstairs in a minute, ok?"  Joey said just as enthusiastically.  Monica figured he was retrieving the protection, so she took one last sip of her drink, as a way to reassure herself, and walked up the stairs with a towel covering her body.  She found her room upstairs and went to brush her teeth.  After all of that alcohol, she figured her breath was not so delightful.  She didn't even bother putting back on her clothing, but kept the towel there.  When she felt ready enough, she left her room and wandered across the hall.  At first she couldn't remember which room was Joey's and which was Chandler's, but she decided that the one with Joey's shoes near the door must be his, and she ventured in.  

            It was very dark inside, and Monica pondered whether or not she should turn on the lights.  She decided against it; it might make things too weird if they could see each other too much.  With the door still open, Monica was able to make out a huddled body on the bed.  She couldn't believe that Joey had already fallen asleep, but she knew this obstacle wasn't enough to keep her away.  She would simply have to wake him up.  She tried to move towards the bed, but she suddenly felt frozen.  Was this a big mistake?  'No,' she admonished her conscious.  She wanted this, maybe not necessarily with Joey, but she needed this now and Joey was willing to give it to her.  Hell, he had even suggested it.  With this extra burst of confidence, she closed the door and made her way to the bed.  She got in next to him and wrapped her arms around his body in an attempt to wake him.  She felt him shift and then turn around.  Now that she was in this situation, she wished she had turned the lights on so she could see what was happening; but she hadn't and now she was in the dark in more ways than one.  

            Monica felt that he was about to speak, so she put her hands to his mouth to keep him quiet.  If they talked, it wouldn't be "no-strings-attached-meaningless-sex"; then it would have some meaning and that would defeat the purpose of the whole incident.  And maybe it would remind her that this just a one night thing with one of her best friends.  Then she couldn't pretend…

She whispered, "Please, no talking; just for tonight, remember?"  Before he could answer, she placed her lips on his and, at first he was very hesitant, but it soon became a passionate kiss.  Monica was surprised at how gentle Joey was.  She had expected him to be, well much different.  She was definitely glad for this surprise though.  She continued on, looking for a momentary glimpse of love.  

Both were drunk; both were needy; both were confused…


End file.
